


结尾渐近

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 总有一个时刻成为最后一刻。





	结尾渐近

“别做傻事。”弗朗塞尔皱着眉说。他还是有一点担心——不过也只有一点儿，毕竟对方已经不再是那个只能拿着一柄粗制滥造的狩猎短剑的男孩。他陪着奥尔什方走出要塞，送他到大审门前，在白色的地上留下两串脚印。

雪刚停不久，骑兵们说之后会一连晴上几天，那就可以看见夕阳把库尔扎斯的雪原照成橘红——又或者，他有多久没看到过王城的黄昏了？冰天宫的尖顶会被晚霞映衬得金光熠熠，凡是见过的人便不可能忘记那景色。

“这话我原封不动还给你。”奥尔什方回答，咧开一个恶作剧的微笑：用手臂去挡箭的呆子和差点跳下落魔崖的傻子，半斤八两。他猛地伸手按着弗朗塞尔的脑袋，使劲揉乱了那头幼鹿皮毛般的短发，一边笑出声来：就像他俩小时候，奥尔什方总喜欢仗着自己长得更高更快，学斯蒂凡尼维安他们的样子摸摸弗朗塞尔的头发——埃马内兰是绝不肯让他这么做的——还有些时候，他纯粹是为了不让弗朗塞尔继续板着脸。

弗朗塞尔笑着抗议。他弯腰躲开那只手，大声嚷道：“你才一直是我们中那个更蠢些的！”银剑骑士不可置否地耸了耸肩。他们又闹了一会儿，就好像这时还是十年前，奥尔什方才终于去找守卫确认许可，让他返回王城。

这是他们二人的最后一段对话。


End file.
